camelia
by huevos de pascua
Summary: Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto y Hinata, van a una misión, dónde su prioridad es Matsuri, por razones desconocidas, una flor tiene un papel importate, la camelia, una flor importante para Gaara y Matsuri PD: Matsuri tiene un hermano de 10 años, no la dejaría sola en su casa
1. la misión

Había una vez dos jóvenes llamados Gaara y Matsuri. Matsuri vivía en la aldea oculta de la arena o aldea oculta del desierto. Gaara era el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena, además de ser Kazekage de la aldea Gaara llevaba dentro suyo demonio de una cola y de arena el cual se llama Shukaku. Gaara era el sensei de Matsuri. Un día mientras Matsuri iba caminando por la aldea, aparece Temari la hermana mayor de Gaara

-hola Temari ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Matsuri

-Hola Matsuri, bien y ¿vos?-contesta Temari

-bien-dice Matsuri

-te estaba buscando-dijo Temari seria

-¿A mí? Pero yo me tengo que ir a entrenar con tu hermano-dijo Matsuri

-sí, bueno de echo te busca el consejero-responde Temari-a nosotros también, a mí, a Gaara y a Kankuro

-¿para qué?-pregunto Matsuri intrigada

-qué se yo, pero vamos de un vez, busquemos a Kankuro y Gaara

-seguro Gaara debe estar esperándome para entrenar, Kankuro no sé

-espero que Gaara siga en ese lugar de entrenamiento y que Kankuro esté en la casa

-¿vamos?-pregunto Matsuri

-dale- las dos chicas se dirigen al lugar de entrenamiento, dónde se encontraba Gaara

-¿El consejero?-pregunto Gaara

-s, nos buscan a vos, a mí, a Kankuro y a Matsuri

-¿para?

-que sabemos-contestan las dos chicas

-bien, vayamos por Kankuro y apurémonos que hay que entrenar Matsuri

-si-dijo Matsuri

-ustedes vayan al consejero, yo buscare a Kankuro-dijo Gaara

De acuerdo-contestan las dos, Gaara y Matsuri se van al consejero y Gaara se va a buscar a Kankuro, cuando lo encuentra se dirigen al consejero, al llegar estaban las chicas esperándolos

-buenos días-dicen todos

-buenos días-dice un hombre del consejero, cabello negro y ojos marrones con piel blanca-se peguntaran para que los llamamos

-vaya al grano-dijo Gaara

-irán a una misión-dijo el hombre del consejero

-pero ¿nosotros que tenemos que ver en todo esto?-preguntan Gaara y Matsuri

-es cierto, es raro que los envíen a los dos a una misma misión-salto Temari

-ellos dos irán-dijo el hombre del consejero-ya que Matsuri es su prioridad

-¿qué?-preguntan todos

-necesitamos las habilidades de Gaara con la arena y como todos saben Matsuri es tu alumna Gaara y ha logrado superar sus miedos a las armas y se ha vuelto muy fuete en estos últimos tiempos, esto será como un entrenamiento para ella, Matsuri, te pedimos que tengas mucho cuidado, tu vida es importante

-pero no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué soy yo la prioridad?-pregunta Matsuri

-no podremos decir nada más que eso, algo más irán con dos ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja, sus nombres son Hinata y Naruto

-¿qué? ¿Hinata Hyunga y Naruto Uzumaki?-preguntan todos

-sí, son ellos, pueden retirarse, partirán mañana al mediodía

-está bien-dicen todos y se retiran, menos Matsuri

-Matsuri, en esta misión te tienes que cuidar, tu eres fundamental para esta misión-dijo el hombre del consejero

-sigo sin entender porque soy la prioridad-reclamo Matsuri

-lo lamento Matsuri, no te lo podemos decir, ahora puedes retirarte

-pero…

-puedes retirarte

-de acuerdo-Matsuri se va a entrenar con Gaara y luego a su casa. A la noche en casa de Matsuri, ella estaba preparando las cosas para mañana, sabiendo que iba a llover, decide hacerlo ahora antes que su hermanito Akiyama llegara. Akiyama era un niño de unos 3 años, pelo corto y marrón, ojos negros como su hermana y tenía una personalidad muy activa. Matsuri termina de preparar las cosa y se pone su piyama, el cual era una remerita verde claro con un pantalón corto blanco, ella estaba sentada en la ventana de su habitación, con el pelo suelto y dejando que el viento sople en su cara-¿Por qué soy una carga para los demás? Además de sentir eso tengo una mal presentimiento sobre esta misión (Abelardo) no sé muy bien porque

-¿Qué cosas no sabes bien?-pregunto una voz fría, muy conocida para Matsuri (igual para mi) Matsuri se asusta y se cae para atrás, pero justo la agarraron del brazo-¿te encuentras bien?

-si Gaara-Sama ¿Qué hace a esta hora en mi casa? Sobre todo quiero saber porque en mi casa

-la verdad, me quede preocupado por lo que paso

-¿en el consejero?

-si

-no se preocupe por mí, vaya a su casa tranquilo

-algo me dijo que tenía que venir acá, no sé porque hice caso, supongo que lo hice inconscientemente

-bueno Gaara-Sama, agradezco que se preocupe, pero estoy bien, no me pasara nada, si llega a ser así, por favor prométame que no se olvidara de mi

-no te pasara nada…

-prométalo

-lo prometo, gamas te olvidaría Matsuri-dijo Gaara que abraza a Matsuri

-eso espero-Decía Matsuri, Matsuri se separa

-oye Matsuri, tranquila, nada te pasara, prometo protegerte

-ya sé que me protegerá, pero yo quiero protegerlo a usted, no me perdonare si algo malo te pasa

-Matsuri, prométeme que nada malo te pasara-dice Gaara agarrando de los brazos a Matsuri

-eso no puedo prometer, pero si puedo prometer dar mi mejor esfuerzo y protegerlo a usted


	2. Chapter 2

-oye Matsuri, tranquila, nada te pasara, prometo protegerte

-ya sé que me protegerá, pero yo quiero protegerlo a usted, no me perdonare si algo malo te pasa

_**bueno, antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo, en el capítulo anterior dije que Matsuri tenia una hermano, pero le erre en la edad, de hecho el hermano de Matsuri tiene 10 años**_

-Matsuri, prométeme que nada malo te pasara-dice Gaara agarrando de los brazos a Matsuri

-eso no puedo prometer, pero si puedo prometer dar mi mejor esfuerzo y protegerlo a usted

-Matsuri, eso no es necesario demostrar, me lo demostraste en nuestros entrenamientos, ahora volveremos a ser alumna y sensei. Al día siguiente, todos parten a la misión, hubo un momento que Gaara nota a Matsuri algo rara-Matsuri

-¿Qué sucede Gaara-Sama?-pregunto Matsuri

-eso mismo pregunto ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Gaara

-no es nada, olvídelo Gaara-dijo Matsuri, Gaara para y Matsuri igual

-cuando no dices Gaara-Sama es porque mientes Matsuri

-me conoce bien sensei, no estoy lista para esta misión sabiendo que soy la prioridad, siento que si me pasa algo malo, ustedes tendrán la culpa y no quiero que se echen la culpa

-¿Por qué piensas eso Matsuri?

-porque soy una carga, siempre lo fui, míreme, dependiendo de los demás sin saber porque, sin saber porque no me puedo defender yo, sin saber si algún día dejare de pensar eso

-oye, tú no eres una carga Matsuri, mira Matsuri, nos dieron la libertad de decidir, nosotros decidimos acompañarte, no solo a cuidarte, porque eres nuestra amiga-dijo Gaara, acto seguido por un abrazo-no vuelvas a pensar que no sirves

-es lo que siento, a veces solo sigo mis sentimientos

-escucha lo que te dijo Matsuri, tus sentimientos están mal, tú no eres una cargas, nunca lo serás-ambos se separan

-¿Cuántos años nos conocemos Gaara-Sama?

-5, 6 años

-son muchos años

-tienes razón Matsuri, son muchos años

-OIGAN ÚSTEDES DOS, APURENCE DE UNA VEZ-grito Kankuro

-YA VAMOS-Dijo Gaara-vamos Matsuri

-vaya usted, yo ahora los alcanzo-dice Matsuri

-está bien Matsuri, cualquier cosas me avisas-dice Gaara, entonces parte

-muchas gracias Sensei, no sé cómo pagarle todo lo que hace por mi

**_Flashback_**

**Matsuri y Gaara hablaban en casa de Matsuri, dónde el hermanito de Matsuri Akiyama, un niño de 10 años, pelo marrón y ojos negros, dormía**

**-sigo insistiendo Gaara_sama, vaya a su casa-dice Matsuri**

**-no quiero, además Temari me va a estar regañando y no tengo ganas de escuchar sus gritos-dice Gaara con su tono frío**

**-Akiyama no es así, mi hermanito si llega tarde, viene igual y me escucha-dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa**

**-por cierto Matsuri, nunca conocí a tu hermano-dijo Gaara**

**-es cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos nunca se conocieron, por más que tenga 10 años, es celoso, y me protege, por más que sea usted el Kazekage de la aldea, se pondrá celoso**

**-que hermano te toco**

**-no me va a negar que no es celoso con Temari-dijo Matsuri sonriendo de oreja a oreja**

**-de acuerdo, algo celoso soy, pero es común**

**-vio, no puede criticar a mi hermano-Matsuri sé para del piso y se dirige a la ventana-Gaara_sama ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

**-bueno**

**-¿usted cree en el destino y en dios?**

**-en el destino si, en dios, no sé**

**-yo sí creo, el destino se forma por dios, él te hace un camino y te pone obstáculos, uno de ellos es mover la montaña con tu fuerza**

**-a veces en el camino de tu vida pasan cosas buenas y malas, las buenas son piedras que podes pasar así nomas, las malas es cuando sientes que no te puedes parar, que tenes una carga más pesada que vos**

**-tiene razón-Matsuri empieza a bostezar y al rato se queda dormida en el pecho de Gaara**

**-ya se durmió, tendré que dejarla en su cama-Gaara con la ayuda de la arena la deja en su cama, cuando eso sucede entra el hermano de Matsuri, Akiyama**

**-Matsuri, no puedo dormir-dijo Akiyama con las manos en los ojos-¡hm! ¿Quién es usted?**

**-Shh, tu hermana se quedó dormida, yo soy Sabaku no Gaara, el sensei de tu hermana**

**-¿no es usted el Kazekage de nuestra aldea?**

**-así es-El hermanito se acerca a Matsuri y la despierta**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Akiyama?-pregunto Matsuri muy dormida**

**-Matsuri, una pregunta**

**-¿Cuál es Akiyama?**

**-¿Tenes novio? ¿El Kazekage es tu novio?-Gaara al oír eso se sonroja, bueno, Matsuri se para rápidamente y dice**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué paso?-toda sonrojada**

**-pregunto porque el Kazekage está acá**

**-Gaara_sama ¿sigue acá?**

**-así es, igual, ya me iba a mi casa, tengo que volver**

**-vaya tranquilo, gracias por quedarse**

**-de nada Matsuri, nos vemos…**

**-Akiyama**

**-nos vemos Akiyama**

**-hasta luego señor Kazekage-dijo Akiyama, entones Gaara se va, sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a Matsuri, ella solo sonríe-no quiero un cuñado**

**-vamos a dormir de una vez, se puede saber qué haces despierto**

**-no me podía dormir**

**-vamos, quédate acá y durmamos-Akiyama se acuesta con su hermana Matsuri y se duermen los dos**

**Fin del flashback**

Matsuri se apura y se adelanta con los chicos, entonces en un momento Kankuro dice

-oigan ¿me parece a mí o ellos dos son Hinata y Naruto?

-¿dónde?-preguntaron todos

-allá-Kankuro señala a un lugar, todos miran y se acercan-Naruto Uzumaki, lerdo como siempre

-Sabaku no Kankuro, soltero como siempre-dijo Naruto que tenía a Hinata en sus brazos, ya que está se encontraba desmayada


	3. Matsuri la prioridad mayor

-Naruto Uzumaki, lerdo como siempre-dice Kankuro en forma de burla

-Sabaku no Kankuro, soltero como siempre-dijo Naruto que tenía a Hinata en sus brazos, ya que está se encontraba desmayada

-cállate-dijo Kankuro-a menos yo no tardó en darme cuenta-Temari agarra a Hinata

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Naruto

-no importa Naruto, dinos ¿Qué le hiciste o que le dijiste a Hinata?-pregunto Matsuri

-yo no le hice nada, solo le dije que está más linda y más fuerte, que ojala algún día mis hijas sigan su ejemplo-contesta Naruto lo más tranquilo (mmm)

-te dije, sos un imbécil-dijo Kankuro

-no hice nada, solo dije la verdad-se defiende Naruto

-¿CÓMO VAS A DECIR ESO? ¿TODABÍA NO TE DAS CUENTA BAKA?-pregunto Kankuro

-YO SOLO DIGO LO QUE PIENSO Y ¿DARME CUENTA DE QUE?-pregunto Naruto

-AHORA SI, ACABAS DE GANAR EL PRIMER LUGAR DE LOS TARADOS

-CÁLLATE, GAARA ES MENOR QUE VOS Y TE GANA

-AHORA SI TE MATO NARUTO

-ATREVETE SI QUIERES

-YA BASTA-grito Temari cansada de escuchar sus gritos-Parecen niños de 5 años

-está bien-dijeron Kankuro y Naruto

-mejor-entonces notan que Hinata empieza a despertar

-¡hm! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?-pregunto Hinata confundida

-Hinata-dijo Naruto-¿te encuentras bien?

-Naruto_kun ¿Qué me paso?-pregunto Hinata

-te desmayaste Hinata y te cargue hasta que encontré a los chicos-responde Naruto

-¿Naruto_kun me cargo en sus brazos?-pensó Hinata sonrojada

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás roja

-sí, no es nada, pero ¿dónde está Matsuri?

-¿cómo?-preguntan todos mirando a su alrededor

-pensé que iba a venir, ya que se quería vengar-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-salto Hinata

-explícate Naruto-dijo Temari

-estto, bueno, estto, antes de contar quiero que Gaara vaya a buscar a Matsuri

-pero yo quiero saber que está pasando-dijo Gaara mirando a Naruto

-Gaara, por favor, ve a buscarla, te prometemos que te diremos, pero ve en busca de ella, es peligroso que esté sola-insiste Hinata

-pero…-Gaara no termina la frase

-tranquilo, yo te diré que pasa, pero ve a buscarla-dijo Kankuro apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano-ve

-está bien-Gaara se va

-ahora si Naruto, queremos que nos expliques que está pasando-dijo Temari seria

-estto, Hinata, ayúdame-dijo Naruto asustado

-miren, Matsuri corre peligro, es mejor que Gaara no se entere de esto-dijo Hinata

-pero ya prometimos contarle la verdad-dijo Kankuro

-es verdad Hinata, nosotros no le vamos a mentir-dijo Temari

-de acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado de como se lo van a decir-dijo Hinata que empezó a explicar todo. Cuando termina de hablar-esa es la verdad

-pe, pe, pero, eso significa que es la carnada-dijo Temari

-desgraciadamente si-dijo Hinata. Mientras Gaara buscaba a Matsuri

-maldita sea ¿dónde se metió? No la veo por ninguna parte-decía Gaara, entonces la encuentra sentada en la rama de un árbol alto-la encontré, al fin-Gaara se acerca a ella

-me pregunto ¿Por qué seré la prioridad y la carga en esta misión?-pensó Matsuri

-Matsuri-dijo Gaara que llego a la rama

-Gaara_sama-dijo Matsuri

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto Gaara

-había mucho grito y necesitaba silencio-responde Matsuri-necesitaba estar sola para pensar bien algunas cosas

-Matsuri, no eres una carga, mira, desde que te conocí supe que había algo en vos-dijo Gaara, entonces con la ayuda de la arena se eleva una hermosa flor rosa, mejor conocida como Camelia

-¿Qué tiene que ver una camelia con todo esto?

-es un regalo

-¿para mí?

-si

-¿por?

-por todo tu esfuerzo

-gracias-Matsuri la agarra

-Shukaku te voy a matar, sé que fuiste vos maldito-pensó Gaara-yo no traje ninguna flor

-oye mocoso-escucho Gaara

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora Shukaku?-pregunto Gaara molesto

-nada, solo necesitaba que sepas que en realidad la flor esa, no la traje yo, agradece que la muchacha esa no se alejó de ti-responde Shukaku

-vete al demonio-dijo Gaara-sé que fuiste vos Shukaku, yo no traje esa flor

-yo tampoco

-no te creo

-Gaara_sama, Gaara_sama ¿me escucha?-decía Matsuri preocupada y sacudiendo a Gaara

-Matsuri, estoy bien, deja de sacudirme-decía Gaara

-perdón, pero usted no reaccionaba más y me preocupe-dice Matsuri, Gaara nota que en la oreja derecha de ella traía la flor que le había dado

-Matsuri sujétate fuerte-dijo Gaara con media sonrisa en su rostro

-¿por?-pregunta Matsuri, pero Gaara no responde, entonces se sube a su arena y le extiende su mano a Matsuri

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?-pregunta Gaara

-no lo sé, me promete que es seguro

-lo es

-de acuerdo, confío en usted-Matsuri se sube a la arena de Gaara

-agarrate fuerte de donde puedas

-está bien-Matsuri se agarra de Gaara, este no pudo evitar sonrojarse, así partieron hasta encontrar a los chicos

-GAARA, MATSURI-grito Temari, Gaara baja y ayuda a Matsuri a bajar de la arena

-gracias Gaara_sama-dice Matsuri

-¿y eso? ¿que fue?-se pregunto Temari para ella sola

-de nada Matsuri-dijo Gaara

-¿dónde estabas Matsuri?-pregunto Kankuro

-eso no importa-responde Matsuri-yo solo necesitaba silencio ya que ciertas personas andaban a los gritos

-estto-dice Kankuro-no importa

-¿que paso con Hinata y Naruto? ¿Dónde están?-pregunta Gaara

-se quedaron hablando atras, no se de que, pero de algo importante era-contesta Temari

-no entiendo ¿cómo es posible que no se de cuenta todavía?-dice Matsuri

-no tengo idea-dijo Temari-yo hubiera reaccionado igual si me decían eso

-¿que mujer no reaccionaria así?-pregunta Matsuri

-no sé-contesta Temari, entonces llegan Hinata y Naruto-Hinata

-oye Naruto, cuentanos ¿que paso entre ustedes dos?-pregunta Kankuro con un tono picaron

-no paso nada Kankuro-responde Naruto

-Hinata, tu no me engañas, algo paso y quiero saberlo-dice Temari

-no paso nada Temari, lo juro, solo charlamos-se defiende Hinata algo sonrojada

-¿por qué ese sonrojo entonces?-pregunta Temari

-por nada, por nada-contesta Hinata

-ya Temari, no le prenguntes más-salto Matsuri

-está bien-dice Temari, entones parten, hubo un momento en el que se escucho un relampago, las chicas se asustaron y se agarron de los chicos

-Temari, sueltame, me estás ahorcando-dice Kakuro tratando se sacarse a Temari de encima

-perdón Kankuro-Temari suelta a Kankuro

-mucho mejor-dice Kankuro

-Hinata, tranquila, todo estara bien-dice Naruto al darse cuenta que Hinata lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte

-perdón Naruto_kun-dice Hinata soltandolo

-no importa Hinata-dice Naruto con una sonrisa, Hinata se sonroja

-¿le tienes miedo a los relampagos Matsuri?-pregunto Gaara

-si, un poco-contesta Matsuri que se puso atras de Gaara y lo tenia agarrado de la cintura

-se nota-dijo Gaara, entonces se escucha otro relampago seguido de dos relampagos más, Matsuri abraza fuerte a Gaara del miedo que tenía, como ella estaba atras, lo abraza de atras-Matsuri tranquila

-perdón Gaara_sama, pero no me gustan los relmapagos

-¿Qué dices de parar? se va a largar a llover y está muy feo el día-dice Temari-ademas se puede largar llover en cualquier momento

-si, yo tengo que discutir algo con Temari-dijo Kankuro-es algo urgente-entonces se larga a llover

-lo dije-dijo Temari, arman las carpas, eran dos, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos, bueno, había una carpa más, por las dudas, pero esa la iban a dejar guardada. Ya a la noche en la carpa de los chicos

-Gaara, tenemos que decirte algo-dijo Kankuro

-te escucho-dijo Gaara

-se trata de Matsuri-dijo Kankuro

-es algo muy importante-agrego Naruto

-¿Qué es?-pregunta Gaara

-bueno, veras, la razón por la que ella es nuestra prioridad, es porque...por...porque-decia Kankuro, pero no podía-no puedo decirlo, Naruto ayúdame

-es la carnada para atrapar a alguien-dijo Naruto-es la persona que ella ha estado buscando por años, desde la muerte de sus padres

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Por qué desde la muerte de sus padres?-pregunta Gaara sorprendido

-porque la persona que estamos buscando es el asesino de sus padres-dijo Kankuro triste

-es apersona quiere terminar con la familia de Matsuri, la aldea pidió protección para el hermano de Matsuri-dice Temari que apareció de la nada

-así es, Matsuri no sabe que en su casa hay guardias de la aldea, lo están protegiendo, nos dijeron que nos darían noticia de el hermano de Matsuri-dijo Kankuro

-para que sepas se llama Akiyama-dijo Gaara-y ahora Kankuro, espero que te despiertes a las 7 de la mañana, porque tu me vas a ayudar a entrar a Matsuri

¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?pregunta Kankuro

-porque es mi alumna y yo decido con quien entrenarla, vamos a hacer así, vamos a entrar, Matsuri contra vos y yo-contesta Gaara-porque esa es una buena forma para que se vuelva forma

-de acuerdo, tu ganas-dijo Kankuro

-yo quiero ayudar Gaara-dijo Temari

-lo aras, pero no hoy, mañana a la misma hora-dijo Gaara que trataba de ocultar su enojo

-está bien, nos vemos-dijo Temari que se va a la carpa de las chicas. Al día siguiente...

_**bueno perdón la demora, pero se me había roto la compu y no la podía usar, ademas con esto de las fiestas tampoco he tenido tiempo, bueno, espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad y un muy feliz año nuevo a todos, pero como lo subi antes de año nuevo me quise adelantar un cacho :P**_

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y necesito ayuda con una cosa que lo dire en el siguiente capitulo, como sea, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos_**


	4. los sentimientos de Gaara

_**bueno, perdón la tardanza, con La Escuela y los Estudios y ademas enferma, se me hace dificil subir los capítulos, Ahora los dejo con el Capítulo**_

-lo aras, Pero No hoy, mañana La Misma hora-Dijo Gaara Que trataba de Ocultar su enojo

-está bien, nos vemos-Dijo Temari Que se va a la carpa de las chicas. Al día siguiente, al esconderse el sol, Gaara Decide Detenerse un Rato y Matsuri nota Que Gaara estaba atras, decidi Parar y acercarse a Gaara

-Gaara_sama-Dijo Matsuri

-dime Matsuri-Dijo Gaara

-¿que Pasa? ¿Por Qué se detuvo? -pregunta Matsuri

-por nada, Miraba En solitario el atardecer-contesta Gaara

-es un ... un ... hermoso ata ... atar ...- Matsuri no podia Respirar bien, Comienza una Respirar con Dificultad

-¿Matsuri, Te encuntras bien? -dijo Gaara acercandosé un Matsuri y sósteniendola

-necesito, necesito, nece ...- then Matsuri se desmaya

-MATSURI-Grito Gaara alertando a Los Demas-Matsuri, Matsuri mirame, despierta Matsuri

-Gaara ¿Que Pasó? Escuchamos grito-dijo Temari

-no lo se, estabamos Hablando lo mas normal, Y de pronto Comienza a Respirar Más lento, luego se desmaya-Dijo Gaara algo Preocupado Por Matsuri

-BYAKUGAN-Dijo Hinata Activando su Byakugan-no veo nada Fuera de lo normal

-pero Hinata ¿Por Qué se desmayo? ¿Cual Es La Causa De Que desmayara? -dijo Temari

-quizas mi Bykugan no lo See, Pero Es Posible Que le Hayan tirado algo mientras estabamos distraído

-¿con Qué? -pregunta Temari

-UN Bicho, Shino me hablo de bicho extraño un, no recuerdo su nombre, Pero introducir su veneno a travez De Una herida, en general muy dificil de Hallar, no se sabe Casi nada del bicho, en solitario Que es venenoso Y Que Su Nombre es muy largo-explico Hinata

-¿no Hay cura Una? no sé, Algo que detenga el veneno -pregunta Gaara Que coloca a Matsuri en su arena

-Los Petalos de una flor-contesta Hinata-Y por más que la busquemos ahora, Matsuri estaria convulsionando Y Cuando Llega a esa parte, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer

-pero Hinata, tenemos Que Encontrar Esa Flor-Dijo Temari

-es verdad, Matsuri es Nuestra priodad-Agrega Kankuro

-dijo Hinata, aunque sea el nombre de la flor-Dijo Gaara dejando de lado tono frío

-de Acuerdo, Pero No Que Creo Sirva-Dijo Hinata-se llama camelia

-espera, que? camelia? -pregunta Gaara

-si, camelia Gaara-contesta Hinata

-yo Encontré Una cuando Hablaba Con Matsuri en el Entrenamiento-Dijo Gaara-ella me la dio a mi, y yo la guarde, ni se les ocurra Decir nada-Volviendo a su tono frío

-genial-dijo Hinata- Kankuro, Naruto_kun, Por vayan Lena-ordeno Hinata

-de Acuerdo-Dijeron Kankuro y Naruto Que van En en busca de leña

-Temari, Necesito Que me ayudes armar Las Carpas y a hacer el fuego-Dijo Hinata

Spor supuesto, vamos-Dijo Temari

-Gaara, Cuida bien de ella-Dijo Hinata

-esta bien-dijo Gaara olvidandose de ese Tono Frío Que tenia de Costumbre, entonces Las chicas se disponen a Armar Las Carpas

**_flash back_**

**Gaara Y Matsuri entrenaban en El Bosque solos, ya Que Kankuro se habiía ido a dormir. Matsuri Venta por los aires y Rueda en el piso**

**-vamos Matsuri, levantate-Dijo Gaara, entonces nota Que Matsuri estaba llorando-¿qué te pasa? ¿Por Qué lloras?**

**-¿cómo Se entero Qué estaba llorando? -pregunta Matsuri**

**-eso no importa-contesta Gaara**

**-no es Nada Gaara_sama, solo estoy arta-contesta Matsuri a la pregunta de Gaara**

**-¿puedo Saber de qué? -pregunta Gaara**

**-cosas Que Me Pasan, Eso Es Todo-Responde Matsuri, Gaara Se acerca ella y se Sienta a su Lado-pero bueno, vamos a entrenar**

**-descancemos un rato Matsuri, hoy te exegi Mucho**

**-estoy acostumbrada, Así Fue siempre**

**-no siempre**

**-¿no Recuerda? siempre Salia Por los aires volando**

**-estto**

**-no importa Gaara_sama, Debi imaginarme Que asi iba a entrar con usted, el Entrenamiento iba a ser duro, necesitaba superarme y demostrarle a mi hermano Que soy fuerte, Por Eso Confíe en usted para entrenarme**

**-¿y, Hice buen Trabajo?**

**-sere cincera, si ¿Quiere Seguir Entrenando o Seguimos Charlando?**

**-sere cincero, sigamos Hablando**

_**Fin del flash back**_

algo interrumpe el recuerdo de Gaara, era Temaru, su hermana, Que le estaba Hablando

-Gaara, Gaara, Hermanito, Gaara-Dijo Temari-Dame un Matsuri

-¿Qué?-pregunta Gaara confundido

-que me entregues un Matsuri-Repite Temari

-ha sí, claro-dijo Gaara, que le entrega a Matsuri a su hermana

-yo te avisare cuando puedas entrar a la carpa a verla-dijo Temari que puedo notar la preocupación que tiene su hermano hacía Matsuri

-de acuerdo-dijo Gaara. Temari deja a Matsuri en una de las carpas

-solo espero que esto funcione y que aún no sea tarde para curarla-pensó Temari. luego de un rato ella sale del carpa

-¿y Temari? ¿qué paso?-pregunta Kankuro

-no podremos saber nada hasta que le demos la flor-contesta Temari-Gaara, puedes entrar-Gaara no dice nada y solo entrar con una preocupacion en su rostro, Gaara se arrodilla al lado de Matsuri

-maldita sea Matsuri, no te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar-dijo Gaara

_**flash back**_

_**Matsuri y Gaara seguían sentados en el suelo y charlando. Parecía que se habían olvidado de que tenían que entrenar y Gaara de que era la prioridad, pero no les importaba a ninguno, solamente eran ellos dos**_

_**-ya, es verdad, no lo negare, me sentía raro de tener una alumna-confiesa Gaara-pero agradezco que hallas sido tu Matsuri**_

_**-gracias Gaara_sama, yo tambien me sentía rara siendo la unica, pero no me arrepiento de haber tomado la decición de que me entrenara, gracias a usted supere mis miedos-dijo Gaara**_

_**-yo no hice nada Matsuri, lo superaste tu sola**_

_**-con su ayuda**_

_**-si tu lo dices**_

_**-gracias Gaara_sama, gracias por ayudarme a superarme y por ayudarme a cuidar a mi hermano**_

_**-de nada Matsuri-dijo Gaara con los ojos cerrado, entonces siente que alguien estaba abrazandolo, abre los ojos y ve a Matsuri. Era raro, se sentía tan bien con ese abrazo, no lo sentía como si fuera un abrazo de su hermana o de su hermano, tampoco parecía a la de una amiga, no sentía ese abrazo que le daba Sari, este abrazo era especial, hacía su corazón galopar como un caballo, que la sangre le hervía por sus venas, sentía que un vacío en su corazón, ya se había llenado con un simple abrazo de su unica alumna, que solamente la quería proteger a ella, pero Gaara no entendía porque ese abrazo de Matsuri le hacía sentir tan bien ¿por qué ahora? ella de ves en cuando lo abrazaba, pero no lo sentía como los demás. Él no hizo nada más que aceptar ese abrazo y tratar de no llorar**_

_**-le debo mucho Gaara_sensei-dijo de pronto Matsuri**_

_**-sere cincero, extrañaba el Gaara_sensei-dijo Gaara con medía sonrisa en su rostro**_

_**-y yo extrañaba llamarlo así**_

_**-como pasan los años Matsuri, hace unos días parecías mi alumna, ahora ya eres una cunoichi-Gaara ve una camelia muy linda, de un color rojo intenso**_

_**-se equivoca Gaara_sensei, yo siempre sere su alumna, hasta el final de mi vida-Matsuri y Gaara se separan**_

_**-Matsuri ¿te acuerdas la camelia que te día ayer?**_

_**-si, la tengo guardada-Gaara le muestra otra camelia, Matsuri la ve y le dice-quedecela usted Gaara_sensei, como un regalo de mi parte, y así cada uno de nosotros tiene una, y representara nuestra amistad**_

_**-de acuerdo Matsuri, te la acepto**_

_**fin del flash back**_

Gaara tenía sus manos bien agarradas de su ropa mientras lloraba de tristeza y se echaba toda la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Matsuri

-maldita sea matsuri, debí protegerte como prometí, por favor salvate, no quiero que te vayas, eres importante para mi, pero ¿por qué eres importante para mi? ¿Por qué tu abrazo me lleno de felicidad?-se preguntaba Gaara, pensando que nadie lo escucharía, pero se equivoco

-porque tu la amas Gaara-dijo Hinata que entraba con un vaso caliente

-Hinata-dijo Gaara que se seca las lagrimas rapidamente

-tranquilo, es normal, no diré nada-dijo Hinata

-eso no me preocupa, solamente me preocupa Matsuri-dijo Gaara-pero no entiendo, es una alumna y una amiga ¿por que me pongo de está forma?

-Gaara, te gusta Matsuri, es normal enamorarse, pasa y cuando eso pasa no podes hacer nada, más que hacerla feliz y estar a su lado en todo momento

-lo dices porque para ti es facil, ahora lo tienes a tu lado a Naruto

-¿qué? ¿cómo te enteraste?-pregunta Hinata sonrojada

-los escuche hablar-contesta Gaara

-no digas nada porfavor-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-no lo are, tranquila, tu me guardas mi secreto y yo te guardo el tuyo

-me alegro, ahora necesito que salgas Gaara, necesito curarla

-de acuerdo-dijo Gaara que se retira y se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga Hinata

_**muy bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, tengo admitir que llore un poco al escribirlo, no sé porque, pero bueno, cosas que pasan, aceptos las criticas y todo, y pido perdon la demora**_


	5. que siento por ella?

**_ok, antes que nada quiero decir perdón por lo del capitulo 5, no se como pero se metieron en mi compu y me hicieron cualquier cosa, por lo cual este es el capitulo 5, pido perdón por lo que paso, encontrare al culpable que me hizo macanas en la compu, ahora les dejo con el capitulo 5_**

-tú me guardas mi secreto y yo te guardo el tuyo

-me alegro, Ahora necesito Que salgas Gaara, necesito curarla

-de Acuerdo-Dijo Gaara que se retira y se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga Hinata ¿Sería cierto? ¿Estaría enamorada de su alumna? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Habría sido desde que se conocieron?, todas esas preguntas y más se hacía Gaara, él no entendía nada ¿Cómo era posible que pasara eso?, necesitaba encontrar respuestas y pronto. Luego de un rato Hinata sale de la carpa-ahora si Hinata, dime la verdad ¿Se va a salvar?

-cálmate Gaara, llegamos a tiempo para salvarla-dijo Hinata más tranquila

-menos mal-pensó Gaara que ya no estaba tan preocupado como antes

-tú ya sabes que tienes que hacer Gaara, solo hazlo-dijo Temari

-no te entiendo-dijo Gaara

-tú sabes a que me refiero, así que te pido que la cuides-dijo Temari

-Hinata-dijo Gaara

-yo no dije nada-se defiende Hinata-¿Cómo lo habría hecho si me entere hace poco?

-entonces…-dijo Gaara

-entonces me entere por mi cuenta-termina de decir Temari-por favor, cuídala

-ya me perdí-dijo Naruto confundido

-yo también ¿Qué pasó?-pregunta Kankuro

-nada malo-contestan Hinata, Gaara y Temari. A la mañana siguiente en la carpa de Matsuri, Gaara se encontraba con ella, aún despierto y muy preocupado por ella

-¡hm! mi cabeza ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta Matsuri que recién había despertado

-Matsuri-dijo Gaara que nota que ya despertó

-Gaara_sensei-dijo Matsuri sorprendida-¿Qué me pasó?

-¿no recuerdas nada?-pregunta Gaara

-no-contesta Matsuri

-te desmayaste, fuiste envenenada, atreves de una herida que te produje en el entrenamiento, logramos salvarte gracias a la camelia que me habías dado-explica Gaara algo triste por lo que le pasó a Matsuri

-no se preocupe sensei, no es su culpa-dijo Matsuri tratando de alegrar a Gaara-la idiota fui yo por darme cuenta

-pero yo prometí protegerte

-créame sensei, lo hace, y lo hace muy bien, pero es tiempo de que yo sepa protegerme, y de que yo lo proteja ahora a usted-dijo Matsuri regalándole una sonrisa a Gaara, este solo cierra los ojos y sonríe-me gusta que sonría de vez en cuando

-je, gracias, a mi igual me gusta que sonrías

-gracias-entonces entra Temari

-Gaara, quiero saber cómo sigue Matsuri-dijo Temari que todavía no se había dado cuenta de que Matsuri ya estaba despierta

-Temari-dijo Matsuri

-Matsuri despertaste, al fin-dijo Temari que le da un abrazo

-tranquila amiga, estoy bien-dijo Matsuri aceptando el abrazo de Temari

-yo me voy afuera-dijo Gaara, que se iba sin antes darle una sonrisa a su alumna, ella solo sonríe de oreja a oreja, es que no podía hacer nada más, solo regalarse sonrisas. Luego de 2 horas

-listo-dijo Hinata-Matsuri ¿segura te encuentras bien?

-segura Hinata, vamos de una vez y terminemos esta misión-dijo Matsuri, todos parten, entonces llegan a un lugar dónde los arboles formaban un circulo, pero no se veía a nadie, tampoco nada

-¡he! MATSURI CUIDADO-advierte Hinata a Matsuri, entonces se ve kunai que iba directo hacia Matsuri, Matsuri lo esquiva, el kunai solo le roza el pelo

-¿pero qué?-pregunta Matsuri-¿De dónde vino eso?

-de acá-se escuchó una voz aguda, entonces una persona sale de la nada, era un chico pelo largo, lacio y Negro, también con ojos café

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?-pregunta Temari

-ella tendría que saberlo, soy una persona que le saco lo que más quería-contesta el hombre-el que quiere terminar con tu familia

-¿tú eres el maldito qué mato a mis padres? O ¿me equivoco?-pregunta Matsuri

-así es, soy el que mato a tus padres, y muy pronto te matare a ti y a tu adorado hermano-contesta el hombre

-maldito, me la pagaras, vengo esperando esto años-dijo Matsuri que puede notarse la bronca y el enojo que tenía, pero a la vez, la tristeza de recordar aquel horrendo momento, en el que vio morir a sus padres-juro que vengare a mis padres

-Matsuri-pensó Gaara que veía la furia y su tristeza

-¿Qué quieres maldito?-pregunta Temari-contesta

-nada malo, solo matar a su familia, y matar a su sensei-contesta el hombre

-¿Qué? A Gaara_sensei no lo tocas, antes me matas-dijo Matsuri

-si no quieres que lo mates, acepta pelear conmigo-dijo el hombre

-prefiero que me mates, antes de que pelees con ella-salto Gaara

-no termine-dijo el hombre-si tú y la niña peli azul aceptan pelear conmigo, no lo matare a él, ni a el rubio de ojos azules

-¿Qué?-preguntan Hinata y Matsuri

-¿Qué dicen?-pregunta el hombre con una sonrisa maléfica

-quiero saber que tiene que ver Naruto en todo esto-dijo matsuri

-se que los dos tienen un jinchuriki, tenía planeado quitarle a kyuby, pero, no lo are, si aceptan pelear conmio

-acepto-dijeron Hinata y Matsuri

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Gaara y Naruto-no pueden aceptar

-cállense Bakas, es su decisión, y ellas decidieron protegerlos-dijo Kankuro, que se notaba que tenía un plan. Hinata se acerca al campo de batalla

-cuídese Gaara_sensei-dijo Matsuri abrazando a Gaara

-no es necesario que pelees Matsuri, lo puedo derrotar con la arena-dijo Gaara apretando a Matsuri

-lo sé, pero no sé si es que recuerda, pero dije que lo iba a proteger y eso are-dijo Matsuri

-pero ¿Qué pasara con mi promesa?-pregunta Gaara

-ya está cumplida Gaara_sensei, la cumplió hace tiempo, cuando me salvo-contesta Matsuri

-por favor Matsuri, no pelees, no quiero perder a mi única alumna

-lo lamento Gaara_sensei, pero tengo que pelear, no es por mí, es por mi hermano y por usted

-lo sé, pero no quiero pelees-Matsuri y Gaara se separan

-cuídese mucho, cuide a mi hermano-Matsuri se dirige al campo de batalla-¿lista Hinata?

-lista Matsuri-contesta Hinata-BYAKUGAN-Hinata activa su Byakugan, entonces empezó la pelea entre las chicas y el hombre, pero Gaara por alguna extraña razón quiere intervenir y matar a ese hombre, las ganas de liberar a Shukaku y proteger a Matsuri, a lo mejor Hinata tenía razón y si estaba enamorado de Matsuri, si era así se sentía muy bien

-Matsuri-pensó Gaara-¿Será cierto? Si es así, tuve que decírtelo antes de que empiece la pelea

-Gaara_sensei, no lo defraudare-pensó Matsuri que estaba peleando. Luego de un rato de que siga la pelea

-Gaara, tengo una idea-dijo Kankuro

-me parecía-dijo Gaara

-¿Cuál es tu idea Kankuro?-pregunta Temari

-no sé si se acuerdan de que soy titiritero, porque puedo usar mis hilos para manejar a las chicas o para retener al enemigo-dijo Kankuro

-úsalo en el bastardo-dijo Gaara furioso de no poder hacer nada

-de acuerdo, pero necesitamos que uno de ustedes lo ataque por atrás-dijo Kankuro

-yo lo are-dijo Gaara con su tono muy frío, más frío de lo normal

-espera Gaara, yo quiero ayudar, iré contigo-dijo Naruto

-de acuerdo, vamos-dijo Gaara.

-Temari-dijo Kankuro

-¿Qué pasa Kankuro?-pregunta Temari

-necesito que me ayudes, Gaara y Naruto no pueden hacer esto, tu eres la única con jutsus de viento-contesta Kankuro

-¿Qué tiene que ver el viento en todo esto?-pregunta Temari

-mi idea es que lo lleven a mi hormiga negra, hay Gaara y Naruto atacan-dijo Kankuro

-¿necesitas mi viento para poder llevarlo a tu hormiga negra?

-así es ¿puedes hacerlo?

-es lo más fácil que puedo hacer

-genial, solo espera que te diga

-de acuerdo

-una cosa más, ten cuidado donde diriges el viento, si vayas, el plan vallara

-se cómo manejar eso, no te preocupes-dijo Temari. mientras tanto con Gaara y Naruto que iban por los árboles

-dime la verdad Gaara ¿por qué te preocupa tanto Matsuri?-pregunta Naruto

-no lo sé, porque es mi alumna, mi única alumna-contesta Gaara

-no es la primera vez que te preocupas tanto por ella-dijo Naruto-recuerdas el día que se la llevaron, yo pensé que la dejarías nomas (que malo)

-¿Tú eres idiota o qué? No, no la dejaría sola ni por nada en el mundo-dijo Gaara-ni que estuviera loco, ella es importante

-admítelo Gaara, Matsuri es más que una alumna, más que una hermana, más que una amiga-dijo Naruto

-¿Tú también con eso? Hinata me dijo lo mismo

-no me sorprendería que te diga eso

-son pesados, Temari también me jode con eso, solo me preocupo por que es mi alumna

-che para, es tu alumna, tampoco para exagerar con preocuparse, me recuerda cuando se la llevaron y me acuerdo la preocupación que vos tenía, parecía que fuera uno de ts hermanos, eso que ni la conocías, si eso no es amar a alguien, no se que lo sea

-naruto, callate, solo la protejo por que es mi alumna y porque la quiero

-de acuerdo me callare. ademas, creo que acá está bien-dice Naruto que se detiene, y Gaara igual

-esperemos un rato, conociendo a Kankuro, trama algo más que solo atacarlo por atras

**_flash back_**

**_Matsuri andaba paseando por la aldea, con un short color rojo, una remera de espalda (no se si entienden a que me refiero con eso) color verde y tambien usaba unos tacos color negro_**

**_-pensar que al final de todo mi examen chunin lo pude superar-dijo Matsuri que caminaba derecho a ver a Temari, pero no se imagino que lo pasaría. llego a casa de Temari y la atendió Gaara_sama-hola Gaara ¿Se encuentra Temari?_**

**_-hola matsuri, ella fue a comprar-contesta Gaara, si quieres pasa y toma asiento_**

**_-permiso Gaara_sama-dijo Matsuri entrando a la casa-una pregunta ¿No debería estar en su oficina de Kazekage?_**

**_-no tengo ganas de recibir papeles, todas las secretarías son exageradas-se quejo Gaara_**

**_-no creo que sean tan exageradas, ademas es normal, llevan papeles importantes al Kazekage-dijo Matsuri_**

**_-por qué mejor eres tu mi secretaría?-pregunta Gaara_**

**_-yo?-pregunto Matsuri sonrojada_**

**_-si Matsuri-contesta Gaara-nos conocemos mucho tiempo y me llevo mejor con vos, y no eres exagerada_**

**_-pero si recién pude superar los examenes chunin_**

**_-eso no tiene nada que ver Matsuri, los examenes son una cosa difíciles, pero ser secretaría es una cosa distinta, es solo llevar papeles_**

**_-papeles importante_**

**_-no quiero secretarías como las de ahora, prefiero una secretaría como vos Matsuri, con tu actitud, tu personalidad, tu forma de ser_**

**_-personalidad y forma de ser no sería lo mismo?_**

**_-da igual, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que quiero que seas mi secretaría, tu me caes bien y ademas..._**

**_-ademas soy torpe ¿no recuerdas que me tropezaba con todo?_**

**_-no me importa que seas torpe, me importa que seas mi secretaría_**

**_-por qué le interesa tanto que sea su secretaría?_**

**_-porque eres perfecta para el trabajo_**

**_-no, no es por eso, está mintiendo, lo conozco_**

**_-solo acepta Matsuri, ademas desde que pasaste los examenes chunin te olvidaste de mi_**

**_-espere ¿usted se siente ofendido por qué no estamos ahora tanto tiempo juntos?_**

**_-un poco_**

**_-un poco? pero no tiene nada que ver, es verdad, abandone los entrenamientos, pero no por eso voy a dejar de verlo y si, quizas no lo vea tan seguido ahora, pero no por eso significa que me olvide de usted_**

**_-lo sé. pero eso parece Matsuri_**

**_-si lo hace sentir bien, sere su secretaría_**

**_-si, me hace sentir bien_**

**_-bueno, mañana empezare_**

**_fin del flashback_**

algo interrumpio los recuerdos de Gaara

-presta atención a la pelea, se levantó mucho viento de la nada, solo conozco a Temari con el justsu de controlar el viento-dijo Naruto

-¿Qué estará pasando? Ya sé, Kankuro usara su hormiga negra-dijo Gaara mientras en silencio maldecía a Naruto por interrumpir sus recuerdos con Matsuri, entonces se escucho un grito

-esa es mi Hinata, está en peligro, me necesita-dijo Naruto preocupado y yendo a ver qué pasa, Gaara lo sigue hasta el campo de batalla dónde ven a Hinata toda lastimada y sangrando, notan que Kankuro no puede usar sus hilos y que el viento de Temari se descontrolo, por más que ella tratara de detenerlo, no podía, Naruto se acerca a Hinata y la trata de ayudar para que se pueda parar

-Hinata ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Naruto muy preocupado

-no-contesta Hinata toda malherida

-me la pagaras maldito, nadie lastima a Hinata-dijo Naruto furioso

-cálmate Naruto, me llevare a Hinata lo más rápido posible-dijo Temari agarrando a Hinata-cuídense

-tu también hermana-dijo Kankuro

-cuida a Hinata-dijo Naruto

-lo are-dijo Temari que se va con Hinata

-es hora de mostrar mi jutsu-pensó Matsuri-nadie lo conoce, ni tampoco Gaara_sensei, he tenido que mantenerlo oculto, ya que lastimo a las personas, por esa razón prefiero no usarlo, pero no queda otra-pensó muy triste, entonces dice-necesito que todos se alejen lo suficiente para que no salgan lastimados

-¿por?-preguntan Kankuro, Gaara y Naruto

-usare mi único jutsu que lo puede derrotar, es muy potente y es posible que no salga con vida-dijo Matsuri

-¿A qué te refieres a que no saldrás con vida?-pregunta Gaara

-hace 10 años hice ese jutsu para proteger a mi hermano, estuve internada varios meses, los médicos me dijeron que si usaba ese jutsu otra vez, podría morir-responde Matsuri

-eso pasó hace 10 años Matsuri, quizás no sea lo mismo-dijo Gaara

-aléjense todos, por favor, obedezcan de una buena vez-dijo Matsuri. Naruto y Kankuro se alejan-¿Qué espera Gaara_sensei? Váyase lejos, esto será peligroso

-no quiero que arriesgues tu vida Matsuri, eres la única que me acepto en la aldea, no puedo permitirlo

-es muy tierno de su parte-Matsuri se acerca a Gaara para abrazarlo-tranquilo Gaara_sensei, estaré bien, no quiero que salgas lastimado

-y yo no quiero perderte-Gaara y Matsuri se separan y Matsuri le toca su frente

-este signo, significa amor, por este signo prometo estar bien

-no me alejare-dijo Gaara serio

-discúlpeme Gaara, no me deja otra opción-dice Matsuri que tenía una gran cantidad de chakara en su mano derecha, con esa mano derecha decide darle una puntada a Gaara en el estomago dejandolo aturdido (por así decirlo)-KANKURO, LLEVATE A GAARA, y ALEJENCE LO MÁS QUE PUEDAN-entonces llega Kankuro que agarra a Gaara-cuidalo

-es mi hermano, lo are_dijo Kankuro llevandose a Gaara

-ahora sí, prepárate a morir-dijo Matsuri. El viento comienza a soplar muy, pero muy fuerte, los rayos, relámpagos y truenos comenzaron a ser parte del viento, mientras tanto Matsuri se elevó haciendo que sus ojos se hicieran blancos

-¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde tiene tanto chakara?-pregunto el hombre cubriéndose la cara con su mano derecha

-jutsu prohibido del clan Hagaromo-dijo Matsuri haciendo que una gran esfera blanca la rodeara a ella, luego esa esfera de color blanca comenzaba a cambiar de color, el viento comenzó a soplar aún más fuerte de lo que estaba antes, los rayos caían muy cerca de él, formando también un circulo que también cambiaba de color-me queda poco chakara, pero no me importa-pensó Matsuri que siguió con el jutsu, entonces la esfera en la que estaba ella empezó a arder-ultimo pasó, solo queda un pasó más-pensó Matsuri-inversa-dijo Matsuri y la esfera ardiendo se trasladó al hombre misterioso-explosión final-Matsuri con su mano la cierra y la esfera que tenía ahora el hombre explota, entonces el viento se detiene, los rayos, truenos y relámpagos, pararon y Matsuri cae al suelo-lo logre, por fin-entonces llega Gaara

-Matsuri-dijo Gaara que se había recuperado de lo que hizo Matsuri-¿Qué fue ese jutsu? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-ese jutsu… fue el… jutsu prohibido del clan Hagaromo… solo lo tiene mi familia-contesta Matsuri muy agotada-y para que sepa… estoy muy débil

-eso fue increíble Matsuri-dijo Gaara que agarra a Matsuri y la carga en sus brazos, pero con cuidado

-si ustedes… hubieran estado… cerca… no estarían… con vida-dijo Matsuri

-maldita perra-se escuchó entonces, todos se dan vuelta y ven al hombre (pero qué?)

-es imposible, ese jutsu, tuvo que haberte matado-dijo Kankuro

-casi lo logra, estoy casi sin chakara y muy mal herido-dijo el hombre-mi nombre es Ryu para que sepan

-fue un error decirnos tu nombre, ahora podremos investigar todo sobre ti-dijo Naruto

_**WIII, hola, soy yo otra vez, perdón la demora pero quiero decir que valio la pena dejar el fanfic debido a que pase de año :D estoy re feliz, me costo mucho y tuve que dejar de escribir hasta terminar escuela de verano, pero valio la pena porque pase de año. por eso decidi subir hoy el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :D porque a mi si, quizas solo sea la felicidad que tengo, pero no importa, lo que importa es que a ustedes les haya gustado**_


	6. solo tú y yo

-es imposible, ese jutsu, tuvo que haberte matado-dijo Kankuro

-casi lo logra, estoy casi sin chakara y muy mal herido-dijo el hombre- me llamo Ryu para que sepan

-fue un error decirnos tu nombre, ahora podremos investigar todo sobre vos-dijo Naruto muy confiado

-eso si salen vivos-dijo Ryu

-es imposibles que logres matarnos, tienes poco chakara y estás muy herido-dijo Kankuro

-eso creen, tengo el suficiente chakara matarlos a todos, con un solo jutsu-dijo Ryu muy confiado. Matsuri trata de pararse

-escúchame maldito, y escúchame bien, podre no ser la ninja más fuerte, pero si la más débil, no seré inteligente ni nada de eso, pero hago lo posible para defender a los que más quiero, aunque me cueste la vida, eso implica entregar mi chakara y mis jutsus, así es, puedo entregar jutsus a quien yo quiera-dijo Matsuri

-¿cómo lo harías?-pregunta Ryu

-es muy fácil, dando mi chakara, al hacerlo doy mis jutsus, elijo a una persona y él o ella lo tendrá, con tan solo tocarme una de mis manos-explica Matsuri, Ryu sonríe y se dirige hacía Gaara, pero Matsuri se pone en medio, Ryu le atravesó la mitad del cuerpo de Matsuri, no llego a atravesarla por completo

-maldito-dijo Gaara

-se lo dije Gaara_sensei, yo siempre lo protegeré, por eso, si no salgo con vida, que es muy posible, les daré todos mis jutsus-dijo Matsuri sonriendo, cuando Ryu saca su mano, hace que Matsuri empiece a toser sangre y su camelia, que Gaara le había regalado callera llenándose de la sangre de Matsuri, y de a poco se largó a llover

-increíble, sigues viva, me sorprende que no haya dañado ningún órgano importante de ti, y sobre todo que no te atravesó por completo-dijo Ryu algo sorprendido

-si no salgo con vida, quiero que usted Gaara_sensei, además de tener mis jutsus, quiero que me cuide a mi hermano-dijo Matsuri cayendo al piso, pero Gaara la agarra

-MATSURI. La pagaras maldito, te matare, ataúd de atadura de arena-dijo Gaara, manejando su arena hacía Ryu y encerrándolo en una gran cantidad de arena-funeral de la cascada de arena-la arena que tenía atrapado a Ryu empiece a aplastarlo con una gran presión y matándolo de inmediato. Luego de eso Gaara coloca a Matsuri en sus brazos-hay que moverse, no quiero que Matsuri se muera por mi culpa

-de acuerdo-dijeron Kankuro y Naruto

-Matsuri-pensó Gaara. Naruto, Kankuro y Gaara con Matsuri en brazos se dirigen a la aldea lo más rápido posible, en un momento se encuentran con las chicas

-Temari-dijo Kankuro

-Kankuro, Gaara-dijo Temari que ve a Matsuri-dios mío ¿Qué le paso a Matsuri?-con una mano en la boca

-se puso en medio de él enemigo y de mi-dijo Gaara que sentía culpa

-hay que apurarse ahora, no quiero que una amiga se vaya-dijo Temari

-vamos de una vez, tenemos poco tiempo y son dos días de viaje-dijo Gaara-no podemos parar, mi idea es llegar lo más rápido posible a la aldea

-de acuerdo, vamos-dijo Temari, todos marchan y en menos 2 días se encontraban en la aldea, Matsuri y Hinata son llevada al hospital inmediatamente, mientras Kankuro, Temari, Gaara y Naruto habían sido llamado por el consejero

-¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJERON NADA?-pregunto Gaara golpeando la mesa con su mano

-cálmese señor Kazekage-dijo un hombre del consejero

-¿CÓMO MIERDA QUIEREN QUE ME CALMEN CUANDO MATSURI ESTÁ AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE?-pregunta Gaara-POR QUÉ NO ME AVISARON DE QUE SE TRATABA? SE SUPONIA QUE AL KAZEKAGE SE LE DICE TODO

-tranquilízate hermano-dijo Temari-por favor hablen de una vez

-no queríamos decir nada, sabíamos que podía suceder si decíamos que la querían matar, Matsuri se rebajaría y no iba…-el hombre del consejero no termino de hablar

-MATSURI NUNCA SE REBAJARÍA-dijo Gaara-pusieron en riesgo su vida, la dejaron con dudas, con inseguridades, con pensamientos que ni siquiera eran ciertos, ella pensó que era una carga, me dijo que si salía herida comprometería a todos, y eso no quería, pero sobretodo tenía miedo de dejar a su hermano solo-dijo Gaara

-pero no lo dejó solo-dijo el hombre del consejero-está con protección

-no me refiero a eso-dijo Gaara

-Gaara-pensó Temari

-señor Kazekage, pedimos disculpa, nuestra intención no era que la maten. Era atraparlo sin lastimarla, no dijimos nada porque no podríamos atraparlo, Matsuri no hubiera aceptado, Temari estaría de acuerdo con ella, y usted se enojaría con nosotros porque pensamos que usted creería que le queríamos matar, por eso no hemos dicho nada, para completar está misión sin que nadie salga lastimado, pero nunca venimos ver lo de Matsuri-dijo el consejero

-hicieron mal-dijo Gaara que se dirigía a la puerta

-espere Kazekage, aun no termino la reunión-dijo el hombre del Kazekage

-para mi si-dijo Gaara que abre la puerta y sale, Temari va detrás de el

-Gaara, espera-dijo Temari

-¿Qué pasa Temari?-pregunta Gaara

-sabes que el consejero se va a enojar si no vuelves-dijo Temari

-no me importa, yo me voy al hospital, me voy a ver a Matsuri-dijo Gaara

-primero ve por su hermano-dijo Temari-él necesita saberlo, él necesita saber que su hermana está internada en el hospital. Si quieres puedo ir pero no decir nada, te acompañare hasta la casa de Matsuri, pero estaré lejos-dijo Temari

-de acuerdo-dijo Gaara. Temari y Gaara se dirigen a casa de Matsuri para hablar con Akiyama, el pequeño niño de 10 años. Cuando llegan

-señor Kazekage-dijo el hermanito de Matsuri, Akiyama

-hola Akiyama, vengo a decirte algo importante-dijo Gaara

-¿vino a decirme que está de novio con mi hermana?-pregunta Akiyama. Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-estto, no, es algo más grave-contesta Gaara, mientras Temari intentaba de no reírse

-¿más grave? ¿Acaso cree que mi hermana es fea?-preguntaba el niño como defendiendo a su hermana

-nada de eso, tu hermana es muy bonita-dijo Gaara, tratando de calmar al pequeño, podría ser un niño de 10 años, pero conocía a Matsuri, la había visto enojada, y este pequeño niño era su hermano, creía que tenía el mismo carácter al enojarse

¿Qué es entonces?-pregunta Akiyama

-tu hermana, está en el…el…el hospital-contesta Gaara

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué le paso a mi hermana? Señor Kazekage, por favor dígame-dijo Akiyama-quiero saber sobre mi hermana

-está gravemente herida, tiene posibilidades de que se vaya para siempre, desgraciadamente fue el asesino de tus padres, pero con suerte, ese hombre ya no está más-dijo Temari

-¿usted quién es señorita?-pregunta Akiyama

-yo soy Sabaku no Temari, amiga de tu hermana-contesta Temari-ven, vamos al hospital Akiyama, estoy seguro que se pondría mejor si vas

-de acuerdo, vamos-dijo Akiyama que busca una campera y se va al hospital con Gaara y Temari. Al llegar Akiyama va corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana-Matsuri, Matsu, despierta hermanita, anda, abre los ojos, no te vayas con papá y mamá, quédate a mi lado, eres mi único recuerdo que tengo de ellos dos

-hablare con el consejero, no me importa si me peleo, pero esto no quedara así, ahora un niño de 10 años sufre-pensó Gaara

-señor Kazekage ¿qué aria si supiera que se va un ser querido?

-¿Qué aria? Buena pregunta, no sé, si se va un ser querido lo recordaría con todas sus virtudes, todos nuestros buenos momento, recordaría todo lo bueno que tenía esa persona, pero también me deprimiría, me pondría mal y lloraría-contesta Gaara

-¿si mi hermana se va?

-me sentiría culpable ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo prometí protegerla y no lo hice

-¿sabe algo? Mi hermana me dijo que usted la salvo de un villano, pero nunca supo porque la fue a proteger, a rescatar, nunca lo entendió, recién se conocían y usted la salvo y la protegió, desde aquel día mi hermana le ha tenido mucho aprecio, respeto y cariño

-yo también le tengo mucho cariño, respeto y aprecio a tu hermana, la quiero como si fuera mi hermana

-mi hermana me conto, que un día mientras entrenaba con usted encontró una camelia color rojo, rojo como su pelo, esa camelia la tiene bien guardada en mi casa, la cuido muy bien y la regaba todo los días

-una camelia-dijo Gaara que saca una flor de su bolsillo-ten, esto es de tu hermana-le dijo Gaara entregándole la camelia

-es una hermosa flor, mi hermana lo aceptara con mucho cariño-así los meses pasaban, pero Matsuri no despertaba, hasta ahora

-¡hm! ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Matsuri agarrándose la cabeza-Akiyama-Matsuri ve la camelia y despierta a su hermanito-hermanito despierta, hermano, Aki

-¡he! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Akiyama re dormido

-dormilón como siempre-se burló Matsuri, su pequeño hermano no pudo evitar llorar y abrazarla-ya hermanito, estoy bien

-avisare al Kazekage-dijo Akiyama que se separó de su hermana-él estuvo todo estos meses esperando a que despiertes, no quiso entrenar y no quería ir a su oficina, solo pensaba en ti, y yo estaba igual que él, no quise hacer nada, pero su hermana nos convenció de hacer algo

-¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto Matsuri

-coleccionamos camelias, son tus favoritas-contesto Akiyama, en eso llega Gaara

-así que coleccionas camelias-dijo Matsuri

-Matsuri-dijo Gaara sorprendido

-hola Gaara_sensei-dijo Matsuri sonriendo

-hola Matsuri, me alegra que al fin hallas despertado-dijo Gaara acercándose

-yo me voy a decirle a los médicos que despertaste-dijo Akiyama saliendo y dejando a Gaara y Matsuri solos

-¿cómo te enteraste lo de las camelias?-pregunto Gaara

-me conto mi hermano-contesto Matsuri

-debí imaginarlo-dijo Gaara sacando una camelia de atrás-está es la es tuya, es la que dejaste caer durante tu pelea

-¿La qué me regalo usted?-pregunto Matsuri

-la misma-dijo Gaara

-¿Por qué la conserva?

-porque me recuerda a ti

-no lo entiendo

-es fácil, me recuerda a ti

-¿por?

-no sé-Matsuri agarra las manos de Gaara y deja la camelia de un lado

-sabe una cosa, cuando lo conocí algo me dijo que tú eras la persona ideal, que con el tiempo podría aprender de usted y podría ser más fuerte, nunca tenía planeado que terminemos siendo amigos, eso es algo que sucedió con el tiempo

-¿Te arrepientes de conocerme?

-eso gamas, pero me hubiera encantado una cosa más

-¿qué cosa Matsuri?

-no es nada, no se preocupe

-Matsuri, cuando te lastimaron en la misión, todos tus abrazos y palabras, me llenaron de tristeza y me di cuenta que necesito de mi alumna para seguir adelante, mientras estabas internada en el hospital no pude hacer nada, me di cuenta que sin mi alumna no soy nada, solo soy una persona más, pero tú me haces alguien especial

-yo no era nadie hasta conocerlo, empecé a darme cuenta que necesitaba una inspiración y esa inspiración fue usted, gracias a usted ahora soy todo lo que soy y logro cosas increíbles, sobreviví a muchas cosas gracias a usted

-Matsuri-pensó Gaara que se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo y ella lo acepto

-gracias Gaara_sensei

-perdona Matsuri, no te quería poner en peligro

-no tiene la culpa de nada, la culpa es mía

-vos solo protegiste a alguien importante, no tenes la culpa, yo te enseñe a proteger a los que más quieres

-y gracias a eso estas con vida ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

-dime

-quisiera que entrene a mi hermano

-con mucho gusto-Matsuri y Gaara se separan (ok, adelantare ciertas cosas porque estoy esperando que digan sus sentimientos y no me aguanto más)

-¿sabe lo que siento yo por usted?

-cariño

-no, esto-dijo Matsuri le da un beso corto-yo lo amo

-yo también te amo-dijo Gaara que la besa, pero no un beso cortito, uno largo, y se separaron por falta de aire (maldito aire, interrumpiste el momento hermoso)

-Gaara-dijo Matsuri algo sonrojada por ese beso

-así es Matsuri, por esa razón conserve la camelia, es un recuerdo que tengo de ti para que cuando te recuperes pueda decirte lo que siento, prometí protegerte y eso are hasta el último día de mi vida-Gaara se sienta en la camilla al lado de Matsuri

-si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar

-no lo es, es la realidad Matsuri

-yo también he guardado algo de usted-dijo Matsuri que busca en un escritorio algo que en realidad le pertenecía a Gaara, pero eran dos cosas en realidad, las encuentra y las saca-está es el arma que me regalo y esta hermosa camelia la tengo de uno de los entrenamientos-Gaara mira la camelia, era rojo como su pelo y el arma que él le había dado cuando se conocieron

-¿Aún conservas el arma que te di?

-desde que te conocí, la camelia la cuide para poder dársela, antes estaba casi sin pétalos, pero la cuide y floreció, como mi amor por usted-los años fueron pasando y Gaara decide decirles a sus hermanos que estaba saliendo con Matsuri, ambos se sorprendieron pero Temari luego los felicito y luego de eso llego la noticia de que serían padres llego, Temari andaba con ganas de matar a Gaara, y Kankuro lo felicitaba, así Gaara formo una familia junto a Matsuri y sus 2 hijos, una chica pelo corto rojo y ojos negros, con la personalidad de Matsuri y un varón que se parecía mucho a Gaara solo que con pelo marrón, sus dos hijos controlaban la arena, pero no contraían a Shukaku, Gaara vive su vida como Kazekage y padre de familia, con su actual ahora esposa Matsuri y sus dos hermosos hijos de 5 años (la nene) y 7 años (el nena)

FIN

_**hola, diré una sola cosa nada más, yo pongo "el consejero" o "él hombre del consejero" porque no sé como decirlo y yo me expreso mejor así, quizás encuentren unos errores, pero son normales, este es solo mi tercer fanfic, bueno, solo era eso, quería aclarar lo del consejero, espero que les haya gustado :D**_


End file.
